Equity
by Mid-Boss
Summary: A story of two teenagers drawn from their world to another...still needs a new title...
1. A Stormy Day

The idea for this story came to me as a dream...then I just typed what I could remember and voila! A fic about a boy and a girl who gets their wishes granted...but I really need an idea of what Janine would look like...Anyway..here's Elias' and story: Majestic...Ugh, I need a better title.

* * *

A storm was raging outside...a storm that will change two children's fate...forever. Elias and Janine, two junior high students seeking adventure to escape their _all to normal_ lives will get what they wish for.

  
  
"Ow!" I mumbled as I fell of my chair, startled by a loud clap of lightning. I was writing a strategy guide for _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_ to prevent myself from dying of boredom. "Elias Antoine Kyoto? Couldn't I get a name an exciting name like Laharl or Vyers?" I complained to myself.  
  
Elias Antoine Kyoto, a junior high student with short white hair matched with a pair of deep green eyes. Heartthrob and troublemaker of 3rd year section Sierra. That's how most people would describe him. But he does not want to be known like this. He wanted to be known as a man of truth and courage, well yes...he still wants to be known as the heartthrob of his section but not a troublemaker.

  
  
"That really hurt! Stupid thunder storm." I thought as I walked to our living room. I could probably just play the game but dad told me not to turn on the TV during a thunderstorm. I sat for a while thinking of what to do. After a while, I decided to play, thinking, "What are the chances the house would get struck by lightning?"  
  
As I turned my PS2 on, lightning struck a few times but I continued my game. "What I wouldn't give to have an adventure as Laharl's vassal...or maybe even a candidate for Overlord!"  
  
After these words escaped Elias' lips, as if on cue, lightning struck again, this time striking Elias' home. Electricity surged throughout the house and upon reaching Elias' controller, power surged into Elias' body and everything went white.  
  
"Ugh...that hurt, should have listened to dad." I grumbled as I stood up, trying to open my eyes. "My body feels warm all over." I looked around, noticing something strange. I was no longer in our living room and instead, I was on a vast plain overshadowed by a volcano. I did not remember living near a field or anywhere near a field. But what caught my attention was the castle floating above the volcano. I stared in awe for a good 2 minutes before coming to my senses. I thought about searching for a place to get help and probably ask where I was. There was nothing else I could do.  
  
As I walked through the seemingly endless field, I noticed something strange about myself. "What are these things on my back?!" I asked myself. There was a pair of bat-like...wait...more like demon wings coming from my back. "My ears!" I squealed as I touched my ears noticing it was rather long. "What happened to me?"  
  
"Am I dead?" this was the first thing that came to my mind. "Was I really that bad during my lifetime?" thinking I died and turned into a demon. No it couldn't be...it had to be something else. As I walked towards the end of the field, someone appeared out of nowhere tried to strike me, missing only by inches. I fell on the grass and caught a glimpse of my attacker and to my surprise and horror, it was a lion...or something that looked like it. As I got up I saw the beast staring at me and spoke:  
  
"I missed? That's unusual, you must be strong."  
  
It spoke?! The beast spoke to me! This was starting to really freak me out. I tried to stand but my feet wouldn't let me. Then the monster stared at my pocket and said "That's a nice emblem kid...give it to me and maybe I'll think about letting you live."  
  
I looked at my pocket and took something out. It was an emblem. As I tried to stand, two options crossed my mind: a.) Run and maybe I'll live or b.) Give up the emblem and hope he decides to let me live. I had to make a decision and fast. As I tried to make my decision, a light emanated from the emblem. I felt dark flames coming from my body. I felt my body being torn apart. The pain was so unbearable, it was like nothing I've experienced before. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, the pain instantly disappeared and I felt power, supreme power surging through my body.  
  
The beast looked both astonished and scared. I looked down and noticed a sword lying in on the ground. I picked it up and before I knew it, a battle ensued. The battle ended and as I looked down on the beast's lifeless body, I fell on the ground and everything went white.

* * *

That's it for now...er please review and help me think of what Janine would look like.


	2. A Day to Remember

Ugh...Once I snap out of writer's block and finish a chapter it takes me down again for a long time...Is there a cure for writer's block? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

The storm continued its rampage, keeping a certain young girl from her duties. She was unaware of the fate that awaited her.   
  
-Normal P.O.V.-  
  
"Janine Keynard? She's our target...what does she look like?" a man in shabby clothes, wearing a torn hat asked.  
  
"She's a young blonde girl with deep brown eyes...she's 15 years old...about 5"6 in height. She'll probably be walking the street by herself at about 1:15 this afternoon." Replied another man in a torn cloak.  
  
"Very well...I'll do what I can"  
  
"And remember, do not kill her."  
  
"Very well"  
  
-Janine's P.O.V.-  
  
"Oh no!" I said. "This can't be happening! My project's ruined!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I held my science project in my hand, ruined. I had worked on this project for months but the clap of lightning took me by surprise...making me drop my hard work and losing my self-confidence.  
  
"Ugh...now I have to start from scratch...I'd better go out and buy more supplies. It's about 1:11...I should be back by 1:30."  
  
There was a storm outside. I was hesitant at first but I decided that I'd do anything to complete my project. I grabbed my coat and umbrella and ran outside. I brought a homemade comic of my classmate based on Disgaea, reading it as I walked under the strong rain pounding on my umbrella. But something happened that took me by surprise.  
  
"Wha?" I didn't even have time to react. I saw a fast red car probably driven by a drunkard coming at me. I felt the collision for a moment then everything blacked out. I became conscious for a while, seeing paramedics around me...I was probably in an ambulance. Then I blacked out again. I felt something about my surroundings. I was on a bed at Myelin hospital, surrounded by doctors...my elder brother was there...talking to the doctor. But I couldn't feel my body.  
  
"Your sister...she's fallen into a coma. A deep sleep and her chances of ever waking up is 3.64%."  
  
"No! This can't be happening! I promised I'd protect her! Are you sure there's nothing you can do?!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Keynard but we've done what we could...the only thing we can do now is pray that she'll get through this...I'll leave you here for a moment."  
  
After an awkward moment of silence, my brother spoke.  
  
"Janine...I'm really sorry...I feel so incompetent. Why couldn't I protect you?"  
  
I can't hear anything...I...I...I can't feel anything...I feel sleepy...what's happening?  
  
Huh? This isn't the hospital room. I'm lying in a bed but not a hospital bed...I stood up and looked outside the door. There was a desk with a woman seating behind it. I approached and asked the lady.  
  
"Um...excuse me but where am I?"  
  
"Oh...Ms. Janine, your awake..."   
  
"How'd you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
"So sorry...my name is Lunette, I'm the seraph's attendant and you're in the Seraphic Sanctuary...the most sacred place in all Celestia."  
  
"Seraph? Celestia? Wait a minute...are you saying that I'm dead?"  
  
"No, no my dear...you're just in a coma...since your human body is in a coma, your celestial body has awakened here in Celestia."  
  
I asked and asked and asked until I ran out of questions...surprisingly; she answered each of my questions patiently and satisfied my curiosity.   
  
It was only then when I noticed the small white wings attached to my back. I was also wearing a white robe, a pair of cute red shoes and small blue ribbon on the top of my head, nothing like what I was wearing before I fell unconscious.   
  
"Hello there petite angel..." a deep voice says "are you feeling well?"  
  
"Who was that?" I said and saw a tall man with long sky blue hair and six beautiful wings.   
  
"I am Lamington, the Seraph of Celestia."  
  
"Ummm...Mr. Lamington, what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Do not worry child, you will be fine. Celestia has its own mysteries even I cannot answer. One of which is that human souls seem to have their counter-parts in the other 2 worlds."  
  
"Other 2 worlds?"  
  
"Yes, the other 2 worlds I am talking about are Celestia, the world you currently reside in and the Netherworld...a world where demons reside."  
  
"De-de-de-demons?"   
  
"Do not be afraid my dear, the demons would cause you no harm..."  
  
After a long conversation with the seraph I found out more about the 3 worlds...how they were connected and the beings that reside in them. The seraph asked me to rest...he seemed to be bothered when an angel told him of the news of losing contact with an angel they sent to the Netherworld. Lunette told me they've sent an angel to meet the Overlord...but the angel was just a trainee and now they've lost contact with her.  
  
A few hours later the seraph approached me...  
  
"Janine, I have a something to tell you..."  
  
There was a worried expression on his face.  
  
"As you know, we've sent an angel to the Netherworld to meet with the Overlord. You must also be aware that we've lost contact with her."  
  
"And how might this concern me?"  
  
"This is hard for me to say but...I must ask you to join in the party we've sent to search the Netherworld."  
  
"Bu-but isn't the Netherworld inhabited by de-de-demons?"  
  
"Do not be afraid child for you will be accompanied by formidable angels...would you like to meet them?"  
  
At the snap of his fingers, four angels appeared before him.   
  
"Janine, meet the Celestine."

* * *

Well that's chapter 2, please R&R I need all the reviews I can get to make it better...see ya' next chap 


End file.
